Inuyasha Baby Sitting Blues!
by Anavi-Azilah
Summary: Nya...just read...its INTRESTING! Ooooooooh yeeeees you want to read.....you waaaant to reeeeeead...hypnotizes you
1. The Meet

__

New fic...new day. Inuyasha fic comin' your way!

****

Inuyasha's Baby-sitting Blues!

__

*

For every generation, there has to be some sort of baby-sitter

*

"Kagome! Kagome, is that you?" Hojo yelled as he waved and ran towards the half-tired Kagome.

"Yeah, it's me all right," She replied.

"Is your throat okay?"

"What?!"

"Your grandfather told me you had strep throat, so I brought you something for it," He handed her a beautifully gift-wrapped bag with medicine inside.

_'Well at least this is better than when Gramps said I had Athletes foot or Measles...'_

"Well, I'm okay now, thanks anyway Hojo," 

"That's good to hear...well see you in class tomorrow?" He smiled a bit.

"Hopefully,"

They walked until they reached the Shrine in which Kagome lived. Inside, she took her shoes off and saw her Grandpa. 

"Hey Grandpa," 

"Well, you're back! Good to see you Kagome!" The phone rang, and he picked it up, "Hello? Oh, Serenity...nope, no, sorry, Kagome's sick today...she's got the chicken pox," 

"GRANDPA!! I'M STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"Oh, oh, yes I've forgotten, she's recovered from that...here she is!" 

When Kagome finished chatting on the phone, she packed up her bag and went to the well. Her grandpa told her to stay because she just got back, and because he was running out of excuses to tell the public. But she said she really had to go, for Inuyasha and the others really needed her help. The old man didn't bother anymore, and just left her be. Kagome sat at the edge of the well; little did she know a pair of curious little blue eyes was watching her.

A little girl of at least five with straight blonde hair, blue eyes, a straw hat, and ragged torn clothing watched Kagome's from the shadows. She watched as Kagome jumped into the well, and disappear to the darkness. She gasped and ran over to the well and looked in--she couldn't believe her eyes. Kagome wasn't at the bottom of the well--she was gone...but where'd she go?

The child looked down still and kept searching for the girl she saw seconds ago. The little girl sat on the edge and leaped in waiting to hit the bottom of the well. But it never came. She kept falling...she saw all the colours swirl about her as she went by and then finally, reached the dirt bottom of the well.

The lass fixed her eyes to the top of the well and began climbing her way out. Her blue eyes peered over the top, and saw whole different scenery. There was lush green grass growing and many trees and flowers; bees and butterflies buzzed about busily. She saw a man with silvery white hair and hawk yellow eyes in the distance. He looked about 19 or 20, and he had small dog ears up top his head. He held a sword, an extremely large sword, over his shoulder as he talked to Kagome, the girl she saw jump in the well and disappear. 

"Hey! Wait up!" The little girl yelled as she jumped out of the well and towards them.

The man readied his sword and pointed it over the girl's head, holding it with two hands, "Who are you?" 


	2. Inu's Lovely Hat

****

Inuyasha's Baby-Sitting Days 

Chapter Two: Inu's lovely hat

***

The little girl sniffled and fell to her knees, crying waterfalls from her eyes.

Inuyasha, the silvery white haired man, lowered his sword, "But...I...?"

"INUYASHA! You scared the little girl!! SIT!!"

He fell face first into the ground, "Stop DOING that!"

She ignored him and went by the little girl, "Hey little one, what's your name and how'd you get here?"

The small blonde girl replied, "M-my name is Xiao Kino a-and I-I followed you here...although, I-I don't k-know where I am,"

"So...coming here...was a big mistake?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...I-I'm sorry...should I go back?" She said with big, round, sad eyes. She really wanted to stay with them. 

"You should go back to your mommy," Grumbled Inuyasha. 

Kagome was really tired of Inuyasha's bossiness, so she said, "You can stay for a little while sweetie," 

Xiao's ears perked up, "Really?! This'll be great! I won't be any trouble!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, and birds flew from trees and both Kagome and Xiao fell on their bums. 

"Well, Inuyasha, just for a couple of days! Maybe having a child around will cool your jets!" She stood and pulled on Inuyasha's front hair, "Do you understand me?!"

"Ow! Ow! Yes! Okay! Fine! Let go!" Inuyasha whined.

"YAY!" Xiao smiled, "Thanks,"

***

At the campsite for the night, Xiao was introduced to the others: Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. 

"Oh what a cute little girl!!" Sango cooed and quickly glomped Xiao at first sight.

"Yes, indeed," Miroku said with a sly smile as he hugged Xiao with one arm after Sango, "Xiao, will you bear my children?"

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But before Kagome and Sango had "Mir" out, a loud slap was heard, and it didn't come from either of the two older girls, but the smaller one, Xiao.

Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha all laughed.

Miroku twitched in pain.

Xiao looked triumphant.

***

Later on, when everyone fell asleep, Inuyasha went out into the woods, and unknown to him, Xiao had followed (she was only pretending to sleep). He jumped up into a tree, and the little girl hid herself. She watched him sit there for about an hour watching the stars; then he started to sniff the air. Xiao watched him and as she went down lower, he looked over at her ambuscade. 

"I know you're there kid," He said finally, "And you should go back to camp. I'm not responsible for you," He said with a grunt. 

"I've come to offer peace between you and me...you've seemed so cold towards me," 

"How does a five year old know such big words?" He muttered.

"Oh hush," She tried to climb the tree, but she just slipped down the side--Inuyasha sniggered, "UGH! Help me Inuyasha!"

"Okay, fine..." He took her hands and helped her up. 

Xiao's hair stood on end as she grabbed on to the nearest tree branches (She's afraid of heights), "Good...Well now...In order for this piece treaty, I must give you something of mine and you must pinkie promise me to be well-mannered," 

"Uh-huh, go on," 

"Well, for this treaty...I'll give you my most valuable thing...my hat," She smiled nervously, "Please don't laugh at me now," 

The little girl pulled off the hat and Inuyasha stared. Right on the top of her head, lay two small and white kitten ears. 


	3. See the demon of your dreams, Sesshoumar...

****

Inuyasha's Baby Sitting Blues

Chapter 3: See the demon of your dreams, Sesshoumaru comes along!

***

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "YOU'RE A-----,"

Xiao slapped her hand against his mouth, "Shh, you'll wake the others, and they need their rest. And yes, I am a half demon cat, Inuyasha--how else do you think a child of five would know what arduous, eclipse, and polychromatic mean?!" 

"Well...true...but don't you care what others think? Aren't you scared of hunters?"

"I do...that's why I hide my ears and tail,"

"TAAAIL?!"

"Shh, yes a _tail_," She unleashed her tail from under her dress garments, "I had to hide them, otherwise I'd be shunned by the public," 

"Ah, I think I know how that feels," He said with a sigh.

She nodded and put the hat on his head, "Adorable!" She smiled.

For the first time, Xiao saw Inuyasha smile happily, rather than his fake laugh or grinning. But Inuyasha wondered why he couldn't smell the demon in her scent. 

***

Back at the campsite, the little blonde haired girl sat by the fire and watched it dance with the wind. She was so bored now--everyone was asleep, and she wasn't tired at all. So she stood watch instead. 

Maybe like an hour or so later, a small brunette pranced into the campsite. She had some of her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head, and the rest of it loose. She had on a red ripped kimono with flowers. The little girl's brown eyes danced over to the campsite and she saw little Xiao staring right back. Xiao was excited, but the tiny girl was shy. 

This little girl was Sesshoumaru's Rin-chan. And if she's around, Fluffy isn't too far behind. Rin inched slowly towards the encampment, but Xiao took the work out of that because she ran right up to Rin. 

"Hello, I'm Xiao Kino what's your name?" 

Rin said nothing.

"Ummm?"

Rin smiled.

"She can't talk yet," 

The voice came from Xiao's left. Out of the shadows came a full-fledged demon with a long, fluffy tail over his shoulder, a sheathed sword hanging from his right thigh and a bluish moon on his forehead. 

This is Lord Sesshoumaru, in the flesh. 


End file.
